The present invention relates to an information input system such as a digital camera system for sensing, e.g., moving and still images, its control method, and a storage medium.
However, in the prior art, even in a system in which a digital camera is connected to a PC to sense an image, e.g., a system in which image data used in business are continuously sensed and sensed data are directly processed and managed by the PC, the sensed image data are temporarily recorded on the internal recording device of the digital camera or the recording medium detachable from the digital camera, and are then transferred to the PC via the cable, thus processing and saving the image data. For this reason, image data and the like gradually accumulate in the internal recording device of the digital camera or the detachable recording medium, and if the internal recording device or recording medium becomes full of data, it cannot record data any more. When this occurs, it is only after these image data are deleted or the recording medium is replaced by another one, that image sensing can be proceeded.
When a system that transfers sensed image data or the like to a PC, and processes and manages the data is built using a digital camera which does not have any internal recording device but has only a recording medium detachable from the digital camera, since the sensed image data are processed and managed by the PC, they need not be saved in the detachable recording medium. However, even in such case, image sensing cannot be done unless the detachable recording medium is attached to the digital camera.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned problems, and has as its object to provide an information input system, which can flexibly select the storage location of information input from an input apparatus, its control method, and a storage medium.
In order to solve the above problems and to achieve the above object, an information input system according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, there is provided an information input system which comprises an input apparatus for inputting information, and an information processing apparatus which is connected to the input apparatus and processes information transferred from the input apparatus, the input apparatus comprising: storage means for storing input information; connection detection means for detecting whether or not the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus; and control means for controlling to transfer the input information to the information processing apparatus without storing the information in the storage means, when the connection detection means detects that the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus.
An information input system according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its second aspect.
That is, there is provided an information input system which comprises an input apparatus for inputting information, and an information processing apparatus which is connected to the input apparatus and processes information transferred from the input apparatus, the input apparatus comprising: storage means for storing input information; connection detection means for detecting whether or not the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus; effective area detection means for detecting an information storable area of the storage means; and control means for controlling to transfer the input information to the information processing apparatus, when the connection detection means detects that the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus, and the effective area detection means detects that the storage means has no storable area.
An information input system according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its third aspect.
That is, there is provided an information input system which comprises an input apparatus for inputting information, and an information processing apparatus which is connected to the input apparatus and processes information transferred from the input apparatus, one of the input apparatus and the information processing apparatus comprising designation means for designating a storage method of information input by the input apparatus, and the input apparatus comprising storage means for storing input information, connection detection means for detecting whether or not the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus, and control means for controlling a storage location of the input information on the basis of a detection signal from the connection detection means, and the storage method designated by the designation means.
A method of controlling an information input system according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, there is provided a method of controlling an information input system which comprises an input apparatus for inputting information, and an information processing apparatus which is connected to the input apparatus and processes information transferred from the input apparatus, and in which the input apparatus comprises storage means for storing input information, and connection detection means for detecting whether or not the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus, comprising the step of: transferring the input information to the information processing apparatus without storing the information in the storage means, when the connection detection means detects that the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus.
A method of controlling an information input system according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its second aspect.
That is, there is provided a method of controlling an information input system which comprises an input apparatus for inputting information, and an information processing apparatus which is connected to the input apparatus and processes information transferred from the input apparatus, and in which the input apparatus comprises storage means for storing input information, connection detection means for detecting whether or not the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus, and effective area detection means for detecting an information storable area of the storage means, comprising the step of: transferring the input information to the information processing apparatus, when the connection detection means detects that the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus, and the effective area detection means detects that the storage means has no storable area.
A method of controlling an information input system according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its third aspect.
That is, there is provided a method of controlling an information input system which comprises an input apparatus for inputting information, and an information processing apparatus which is connected to the input apparatus and processes information transferred from the input apparatus, and in which one of the input apparatus and the information processing apparatus comprises designation means for designating a storage method of information input by the input apparatus, and the input apparatus comprising storage means for storing input information, and connection detection means for detecting whether or not the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus, comprising the step of: controlling a storage location of the input information on the basis of a detection signal from the connection detection means, and the storage method designated by the designation means.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its first aspect.
That is, there is provided a storage medium which stores a control program for controlling an information input system which comprises an input apparatus for inputting information, and an information processing apparatus which is connected to the input apparatus and processes information transferred from the input apparatus, and in which the input apparatus comprises storage means for storing input information, and connection detection means for detecting whether or not the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus, the control program having: a code of the step of transferring the input information to the information processing apparatus without storing the information in the storage means, when the connection detection means detects that the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its second aspect.
That is, there is provided a storage medium which stores a control program for controlling an information input system which comprises an input apparatus for inputting information, and an information processing apparatus which is connected to the input apparatus and processes information transferred from the input apparatus, and in which the input apparatus comprises storage means for storing input information, connection detection means for detecting whether or not the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus, and effective area detection means for detecting an information storable area of the storage means, the control program having: a code of the step of transferring the input information to the information processing apparatus, when the connection detection means detects that the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus, and the effective area detection means detects that the storage means has no storable area.
A storage medium according to the present invention is characterized by the following arrangement according to its third aspect.
That is, there is provided a storage medium which stores a control program for controlling an information input system which comprises an input apparatus for inputting information, and an information processing apparatus which is connected to the input apparatus and processes information transferred from the input apparatus, and in which one of the input apparatus and the information processing apparatus comprises designation means for designating a storage method of information input by the input apparatus, and the input apparatus comprising storage means for storing input information, and connection detection means for detecting whether or not the information processing apparatus is connected to the input apparatus, the control program having: a code of the step of controlling a storage location of the input information on the basis of a detection signal from the connection detection means, and the storage method designated by the designation means.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.